


Hmph

by aroticaa



Category: Dreamwastaken
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Dream, Established Relationship, F/M, Gaming, George (on call), Hickeys, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Praise, Sapnap (on call), dream being super sweet at the end as usual, not streaming but playing with others on call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroticaa/pseuds/aroticaa
Summary: While Dream is playing with others on the SMP server, you come into the room to give him a snack. While doing this Sapnap hears you in the background and teases Dream about. Dream not wanting to admit hes dating you makes Sapnap get cocky. This makes Dream not happy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 306





	Hmph

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second fic! Hopefully the format is okay this time. I've decided to do a more Teen fic this time! This is once again a Dream/Reader so please tell me if you would like a different dynamic! i.e. George/Dream. This fic does include a little BDSM so please beware of that. Thanks for reading! <3

You're sitting on the couch in the living room watching YouTube, when you check the time. Its 9:25 pm, he last ate at around 1 pm. 'He must be hungry' you think. You get up and walk to the kitchen to get him something to eat. You decide on some chips, a yogurt and a Powerade. You gather it all up and head back to his computer room. 

You open the door and he doesn't notice you. He's not streaming, just playing with his friends. "Yeah I'm just cooking some food right now. No, Sapnap isn't with me I think he's still mining." hes talking with his headset on and hasn't noticed you're in the room. 'Dammit' you think, you don't know how to get his attention without startling him. You decide on lightly tapping in his shoulder.

*tap tap*. He doesn't jump, he turns to look at you and smiles. "Dream?" you hear through his headset. "Uh just a second." he says. He can't mute without leaving his game idle for too long. You set down the plate and bottle while he makes room for it. "Thank you." he says smiling without realizing he said anything at all. "You're welcome." you say smiling back. Your eyes widen as it hits you. They heard you. Clay realizes as well and opens his mouth to say something, before he can even inhale. " WHO WAS THAT?????" Sapnap's voice rings loudly through the headset. " OHHH DREAMMMMMMMMM WHO WAS THAT~~" George joins into the teasing. You don't move in panic, Clay very calmly says "She's just a friend guys" you pick up a hit of annoyance in his voice. 

"So she's not your girlfriend huh?" Sapnap's voice get quieter when he says this so you can barely hear his voice through the headset. Dream can't respond before he says " Hey lady~" Georges laugh reads clearly through the headset. Clay's posture changes. "So pretty lady, you like the heat? We've got a lot of it here in Texas. Why don't you come on down and you can find out." Sapnap is getting a little more cocky than you or Dream for that matter have ever heard. Clay's grip on the mouse changes. "Whats wrong Dream, don't like Sappy talking to your 'girl that's just a friend'." Oh Jesus this isn't going to end well. "Can we get back to the game now?" Clay sounds too calm for your taste. " OK Dream~" Sapnap mocks.

'Walking out of the room seems like a pretty nice idea right now' you think. You turn around, but before you leave you tap the plate to remind him to eat. He nods a little with is brows furrowed currently acting like nothings wrong. You go back and sit on the couch, turning Youtube back on the TV. You know that pissed him off, even though it was a joke. Ugh maybe you should've just waited, he's said before to be careful if you come in while hes streaming. You feel bad now, you start to feel guilty. 

About 20 mins later, 20 mins into your sulking. You hear the a door open, you try to act more interested in the video you're watching. Clay walks and sits down on the couch. "I'm sorry for talking." you say. He says nothing and reaches over and pulls you into his lap. He looks you in the eyes "It wasn't your fault. It was very sweet bringing me something to eat." He kisses you very sweetly and brings his arms to wrap around you. Your guilt melts away with the kiss. You relax in his arms, letting him hold you. His kiss turns a little more intense, biting a little at your lower lip. You gasp just a tad, he smiles but immediately kisses you again. 

He pulls back, you exhale as a sign of annoyance. He smirks and kisses your jaw. You tilt your head up and close your eyes. He moves to your left ear and talks low. "Who do you belong to?" you sigh. You would never tell him but you secretly love when he gets possessive.

"You sir." He breaths a hot sigh and says "Good baby, you are mine." He moves from your ear down to your neck. He kisses it softly and looks up at you before adding his tongue to the kissing. 'God this feels good.' you think. "Please more sir." he ignores you and starts sucking a mark right above where your shirt would cover you up. You want to remind him that you have a meeting online tomorrow, but it drifts to the back of your mind as his teeth lightly scrape your skin. He hums and moves a little to the right of the fresh mark and kisses your skin to warm it up for another mark. "How are you feeling babe?" he asks in a low voice not giving you time to answer before he starts to suck and nip at your skin. "I-I'm feeling good Sir." you say yearning for more.

His arms that were gripping your waste tighten. "I love you." he says before going right back to marking you up. "I.." you say before sighing, you want more. He stops and looks up at you, his green eyes and dilated pupils enchanting you. "What was that baby?" he mocks slightly. "I love you too Sir." He smiles and kisses each mark before moving to kiss your lips again. "You're so beautiful and all mine." he says between kissing you like its the last time he will. "Yours Si-" you can't even finish the sentence before he goes back to dominating your mouth. 

"Say it." he commands. You squirm a little and avoid his eye line. "Say it baby." hes a little softer this time, his fingers rub the skin at your waist. "I'm beautiful and all yours Sir." his face lights up and he says " That'ts right babe. You are so beautiful and gorgeous and all mine." Kissing you again, he moves his hands from your waist to the small of your back. Clay knows you get self conscious sometimes and he's right there to tell you how amazing you are. He knew you were feeling guilty and he wasn't mad at you for anything. He was irritated at Sapnap for making that stupid 'Texas Heat' remark. Clay thought it was stupid anyways. The kiss breaks and you look into his eyes your face flushed a little. Suddenly he stands up, you still in his arms. "Whoa!" he laughs and carries you back to the bedroom. You both are very tired, so no sex is going to happen tonight. He kisses your shoulder before laying you down. Then laying right beside you. 

He wraps you in his arms and says "That pickup line Sapnap said was stupid." you giggle. "I didn't like it." smiling you turn around so you're facing him. He tightens his hold around you just a bit, "After you left he kept trying to get me to give him 'Dream's not girlfriend, girl-friend's number'. I kept telling him no but he said he would get it eventually." 

You shift a little closer to him. "You know I have a meeting tomorrow, an none of my shirts are gonna cover these up." He looks down at you raising his eyebrow and says " I know, they're a reminder for everyone who even looks at your neck." he kisses the top of your head taking a moment to breath in the scent of your hair. "Some guy in the another department keeps trying to look down my shirt when I'm on call." Clay looks down at you his eyebrows almost touching his frowning so hard. "What." you smile "I'm kidding." He grins "Don't mess with me like that." you both giggle a little. "If anyone ever does that you tell them your 6'3" boyfriend will track them down." you love when he takes up for you. "I'll be sure to tell this mystery person that." he hums in agreement and takes a deep breath relaxing. 

After a couple minutes of laying together you start to drift into sleep. But, a little movement pulls you out of it. Clay takes a breath and whispers "I love you, you have no idea how pissed Sapnap and George made me. Making those stupid ass comments toward you." he doesn't know you are conscious. "I love holding knowing you're safe in my arms and that I'm right here just for you. Whenever you walk into the room while I'm playing a game I get kinda nervous that someone will hear me smiling through the headset." You can tell hes smiling while he says this. " I know you don't like or trust a lot of people but it makes me so happy when you let me just hold you and touch you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And if someone ever does make you uncomfortable while your on a call or just out and about, I will lose my shit on them." he quietly laughs a bit. Your head is lower than his so he can't see you smiling. 

"I'll stop talking now, even though you can't hear me. But sometimes I can't help but gush over you." he very softly kisses your head "Goodnight baby." you start to slip back into sleep, His arms still holding you. Your breaths sync after both falling asleep. You really do love Clay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback! I plan on making more Dream/Reader b/c that sort of fic is lacking. Have a nice day!


End file.
